CrossoverEyed
by Pawthorn
Summary: Drabble-shot series of shows, books, movies, etc. all mixed up with our favorite Merlin characters. Now: Arthur and Merlin find another ruler who is as fond of sentencing people to death as Uther.
1. Ball of Light

_(A/N) So these are just pure fun for me. If you like them too, that's awesome :) If you have a request for a crossover, tell me and if I know the story and the characters, I'll take a swing at it! Let's start with something easy to recognize... I hope..._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin._

* * *

><p>Arthur surveyed the young man in front of him.<p>

"So… you're from the future?"

"Yes."

"And you're a sorcerer?"

"Well… we usually go with the term wizard. But I guess, coming from a muggle, sorcerer works."

"Coming from a what?" Arthur's eyebrows snapped together. "Muggle" sounded like something that only Merlin would be allowed to call him.

"Oh, no, no, it just means non-magic, it's not an insult—well some wizards think it is, but not my family. We love muggles. My dad's nuts about them. Collects all the balmy little tools they use to do stuff. My two best mates grew up in muggle families."

"You know," said Arthur, feeling slightly mollified, but still wanting to show off a bit for this time traveling newcomer, "My best friend is a warlock. Quite a powerful one too. He's save my life quite a few times. Once he did it from leagues away, while he was unconscious and _poisoned_."

This seemed to impress the redhead "How?" he gasped.

"He sent a magical ball of light to guide me safely home," Arthur replied with a smug grin.

"Well," Ron couldn't help but laugh, "We just might have more in common than you think…"

* * *

><p><em>(AN) This ball of light, this tiny ball of light..._

_Hope you liked it. I'll try to post at least once a week :)_


	2. The Force

Merlin froze as he entered the doorway of Gauis' chambers. His guardian didn't even notice him. The aged physician was deep in conversation with a very small… wrinkled… greenish… person?

_And __people __say_ I _have __big __ears._

"Tell me more about these midichlorians," Gaius was saying, "Are they naturally present in some people, but not others? Are they neutral, or do some tend towards, as you put it, the Dark Side? In my experience with magic, it can be studied and wielded by anyone, and the wielder determines the goodness, wickedness, or neutrality of the magic. But you say that this energy field can only be manipulated by those with midichlorians in their systems as well as extensive training. You also say that certain locations have a tendency toward light or darkness. But if that is so, why…"

"No, no, there is no why!" the strange creature snapped in a froggy voice, "Nothing more will I teach you today. Clear your mind of questions."

As Gaius' eyebrow rose higher and higher, Merlin quietly inched back out of the room.


	3. Coconuts

_Well, after all these rather dark and depressing episodes, I think we could all use a little humor. Enjoy!_

* * *

><p><em>Clippity-clop, clippity-clop, clippity-clop, clippity-clop…<em>

"You know, I think that Dennis back there was on to something."

"Shut up, Patsy."

"Arthur! I told you not to call me that!"

"And I told you to keep it up with the coconuts. After all, it's your fault we lost the horses. Stop complaining."

"But—"

"Come, Patsy."

"No, not Patsy, _Merlin_!"

"Fine, we'll compromise. Come, Idiot!"

"… fine."

_Clippity-clop, clippity-clop, clippity-clop, clippity-clop…_

* * *

><p><em>I hope I got a chuckle out of all the Monty Python fans out there :)<em>


	4. Destiny

In the cluttered and rundown swamp hut, the two figures regarded each other in the flickering candlelight. The dark, sensual woman smiled knowingly as she approached the pale young sailor.

"You have a touch of Destiny about you," she said in a lilting accent.

Rolling his bright blue eyes, the dark-haired man snorted, "Tell me something I _don__'__t_ know."


	5. True Love

_Here's a bit of angst including characters from possibly my favorite movie and book of all time._

* * *

><p>Lancelot watched his king and queen greet the odd group in the courtyard below. The giant, swordsman, the dark clothed man (who claimed to be a pirate), and the beautiful woman had just escaped the tyrannical ruler of a nearby country. The pirate and his beautiful lover shook hands with King Arthur and… Gwen. As Lancelot took in the scene, another figure came to stand beside him. He didn't need to look to know who it was.<p>

"They seem happy," Merlin said.

Lancelot's eyes didn't leave the courtyard. "He saved her," he whispered, "She was going to marry the prince, and he went after her—whisked her away."

Merlin grabbed his shoulders and turned him around, forcing him to make eye contact. "She didn't love the prince," Merlin said firmly, "Lancelot, it's not the same. She was forced to marry him. The prince even tried to—no, actually, he _did_—kill her true love. He was a brutal man. She chose Westley. Who did Gwen choose?"

Lancelot pulled himself away from Merlin's grasp and strode away from view of the courtyard and the blissful couples it held. Merlin gazed after him, hoping that, somehow, the story would end as happily for all his friends as it had for Westley and Buttercup.


	6. Sherwood

"This is perfect. Just perfect. Thank you _so _much, _Mer_lin, this is exactly how I wanted to spend the rest of the day: walking through a dark forest when I could be riding."

"It's not _my_ fault we got robbed!"

"You could've stopped them! What's the good of being an all powerful warlock if you can't even stop a small band of brigands!"

"They didn't want a fight, they're trying to help the people of this kingdom! Stealing from the rich giving to the poor, you can't fault them for that—"

"Shut up, Merlin. All I know is that next time I come anywhere near Sherwood, I'm not bringing you with me!"


	7. Arthurs, Towels, and Tea

Merlin stared at the newcomers, who had appeared in the midst of his and Arthur's campsite (at a probability of 566,873 to 1). After gaping for an appropriate amount of time, he managed to blurt out, "Who are you?"

"I'm Ford, and this is Arthur. You?"

"I'm Merlin, and this is… also Arthur."

The man called Ford flashed a disturbingly wide smile. "Ah, another Arthur," he said, "I hope this isn't another alternate dimension thing. Ooooh, but nice towel! And is that a sword? You must be a pretty hoopy frood!"

"It's not a towel—it's a cape." Arthur said testily, but the strange man ignored him.

"Listen, Merlin," Ford said, "Would you mind switching Arthurs? My Arthur won't mind, will you?"

Ford's rather haggard looking companion sighed and sat on a nearby log. "I don't care anymore. I just really need a cup of tea."

"Really, is that it?" said Merlin, sitting beside the new Arthur, "I can do that."

"What! Merlin, you are absolutely not permitted to trade me for another Arthur!" the prince bellowed.

"Hey, Arthur," Ford said, throwing his arm around the prince's shoulders, "Don't panic."


	8. Tyrants

_This is, obviously, set before the final episodes of series three. Enjoy :)_

* * *

><p>"I really shouldn't be surprised. Of course you manage to trip and fall down a hole in the forest that leads to a whole world founded on sorcery, wickedness, and just outright stupidity! 'Why is a raven like a writing desk?' Really, that's a question that stoops to your level of idiocy."<p>

"Hey, I'm not the one who started swinging my sword around at caterpillars and rabbits, announcing 'I'm the great Prince Arthur', and getting us brought to trial before a mad queen!"

"Well, when we go in there let me do the talking. You've done quite enough."

As Merlin opened his mouth to retort, a shriek of "_OFF WITH HIS HEAD!_" came echoing through the doors of the throne room. Merlin smirked

"Actually, Arthur, I think you will be able to handle her better. After all, she sounds just like another ruler we both know…"

"Shut up, Merlin."


End file.
